


Confrontation

by Dokuhan



Series: The Holmes to my Lupin...Sort Of [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically think of it like it's a Magic Kaito/Detective Conan AU only not really, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, High School Detective AU, Phantom Thief AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/pseuds/Dokuhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Sugawara Koushi is a phantom thief and Sawamura Daichi is the high school detective seeking to out him. </p><p>After the mysterious Kaitou steals the Crystal Tear, Daichi decides to confront his #1 suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in either their first or second year of high school.

“How long do you think you can keep hiding?” 

It’s the same routine everyday. Get up, go to school, get drilled during lunch by Karasuno’s friendly neighborhood high school detective. At least this time he didn’t wait for Koushi to pull out his bento before starting his interrogation. 

So instead, Koushi just smiled and pulled his lunch out of his desk, “I have no idea what you mean, Sawamura-kun,” that’s it, play dumb, get him riled up. “I have no idea what you could possibly mean.” 

“I  _saw_  you last night, Sugawara. The cops might be fooled by that dumb mask and getup, but I’m no fool.” He straddled one a desk chair and looked him straight in the eyes, “Crystal Tear. Where did you stash it?” 

“You know that’s not how this game works.” Koushi unwrapped his bento and removed the top, “I send out my notice, the police try to stop me, they fail, and I get what I want.” He tapped his chopsticks against the box, “Then when everything is said and done, the police have 24 hours to follow my clues and find it. If they don’t, then I get to decide what I want to do with it. Just because you happen to work around the law doesn’t mean you get to cheat.” 

Daichi just glared at him, “You return everything anyway. There’s no point to even stealing it in the first place!”

“Hmm…maybe.” He grabbed some of his rice with his chopsticks and took a bite. As he chewed he made a bit of a show about just how hard he was “thinking” about what Daichi had said. Finally he swallowed and just grinned, “Or maybe I just haven’t laid all of my cards on the table yet.” 

“I will find the proof I need and turn you in, you know that right? Just tell me where it is and give up on this whole Phantom Thief shtick, then you won’t have to worry about it.” 

“…no, I don’t think I want to do that. Besides, since you started getting involved, the game’s just gotten more interesting,” he leaned in just a little too close and whispered in a sing-song tone, “ _Tantei-kun_ ~”  

Daichi’s face went bright red and he pushed himself back, “D…don’t call me that!” 

“Why not, you’re the great high school detective Sawamura Daichi, aren’t you? If you want to expose me so bad, if should be so easy for you to find the proof, shouldn’t it?” 

“I’m giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Why can’t you just-” 

“Is there a problem here?” 

They both turned around to face a very nervous Asahi. 

Koushi waved his hand, “Just some friendly conversation, Asahi. Nothing to worry about. Right, Sawamura-kun?” 

Daichi looked at him, the tips of his ears just a little too pink, “This isn’t over.” Without another word, he made his way back to his own desk. 

Asahi took the seat the other boy had just vacated, placing his own lunch from the school store on the desk, “You shouldn’t tease him, Suga. What if he does manage to convince the police that you’re-” 

Suga gently shushed him before returning to his lunch, “Don’t worry so much Asahi. That isn’t going to happen. Trust me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a few ideas for this. I'm not sure how much I'm gonna write or what order I'm gonna do it in. But I have ideas.


End file.
